1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a TV receiver comprising a cabinet, a cathode ray tube with a substantially rectangular screen and brackets which are secured to lateral parts of the cathode ray tube for mounting the cathode ray tube in the cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known methods by which a cathode ray tube can be mounted in a cabinet of a TV receiver. A TV receiver according to the opening paragraph is known from GB-A-2 082 868. In this document, the cathode ray tube is mounted in the cabinet by means of two brackets which have the form of hooked lugs. A first portion of each lug is secured to the cathode ray tube by bonding, i.e., with a resin adhesive. A second portion of each lug is provided with holes for securing the lug to a panel which forms a frame for the screen and which constitutes a part of the cabinet. A back cover, which forms another part of the cabinet, is secured to the panel after the cathode ray tube has been mounted in the cabinet.
TV receivers are known in which the cabinet comprises a lower box-shaped cabinet part and an upper cabinet part forming the cover of the box. In this kind of TV receiver, the cathode ray tube is fastened in the lower cabinet part with screws. However, a source of problems is the fact that, during mounting, the cathode ray tube electronic circuitry (like circuit boards and wiring) must be arranged inside the cabinet between the walls of the cabinet and the cathode ray tube. The electronic parts are mostly fastened to the inner bottom wall of the cabinet. Simultaneously mounting the heavy cathode ray tube and inserting and fastening the electronic parts in the lower cabinet part causes difficulties because there is too little free space between the bottom of the cabinet and the tube, which is a hindrance to operations. Also, the accessibility during repair operations can pose problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a TV receiver which overcomes this mounting problem.
The present invention provides a TV receiver comprising a cabinet, a cathode ray tube with a substantially rectangular screen and two brackets which are secured to lateral parts of the cathode my tube for the purpose of mounting the cathode ray tube in the cabinet, characterized in that the cabinet comprises a lower and an upper cabinet part, and that said brackets and said lower cabinet part comprise means for temporarily positioning and holding the cathode ray tube in a tilted position in the lower cabinet part for servicing purposes.
Before mounting of the cathode ray tube in the lower cabinet part, the two brackets are fastened to lateral parts of the tube. Normally, the brackets will be fastened to an implosion protection rim surrounding the tube. The cathode ray tube can then be positioned in the lower cabinet part by means of the two brackets, in a forward-tilted position. This leaves sufficient space between the lower side of the cathode ray tube and the bottom wall of the lower cabinet part to allow insertion and fastening of electronic parts. Thereafter, the tube is repositioned in a mounting position and fastened to the walls of the lower cabinet part. To complete the mounting, the upper cabinet part is then fastened to the lower cabinet part.
The means for temporarily positioning and holding the cathode ray tube in a tilted position in the lower cabinet part may be characterized in that each bracket comprises a hook near a central portion and a protrusion at a lower end portion of the bracket, and that said lower cabinet part comprises rims and ribs for cooperation with the hooks and the protrusions, for suspending and holding the cathode ray tube in its tilted position, respectively. The cathode ray tube is, when in a forward pivoted position, suspended on rims of the lower cabinet part by means of the hooks in the brackets and, at the same time, the protrusion at the lower end portion of each bracket abuts against a rib of the inner wall of the lower cabinet part.
Each bracket comprises a resilient stud at its end portion for the purpose of fastening the brackets to the cathode ray tube, and the cathode ray tube comprises a mounting eyelet at each corner of the screen for receiving the studs. In this way, the brackets may be easily snap-mounted to the cathode ray tube.
For securing the cathode ray tube in the cabinet, the brackets are each provided with only one hole for receiving a fastener for fastening the bracket in the lower cabinet part. The cathode ray tube is, of course, further supported by supporting ribs of the cabinet.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: